6a: The Blue Jay and the Robin
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: In places were light never reaches the Earth there is still war, there is still genocide, and there is still a loss of humanity. This story is about one of those dark places. "The statement has been given, the message is clear- we cannot live like this anymore." 6a (original): "The Power of Darkness and Fear" AU. M: Character Death, Actuality Violence, Holocaust


_**The Blue Jay and the Robin**_

"_Brother will betray brother to death, and a father his child; children will rebel against their parents and have them put to death. You will be hated by everyone because of me, but the one who stands firm to the end will be saved."_

_-Matthew 10: 21-22_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

This story is part of a larger story arc that is a new AU. This larger story arc will be written and posted soon. The working title at the moment is _The Power of Darkness and Fear._

This story involves actuality violence. Actuality violence is essentially any form of violence that has happened before or could happen (for example, Schindler's List, a movie about The Holocaust and true events, is rated R for actuality violence).

* * *

"Well, it seems that you conduct business well King Caspian," Aslan said, as he stood in the hallway, "it seems I was right about you."

"Right about what, sir?" Caspian asked.

"Why," the lion said with a smile, "the simple fact of choosing the right person." He left the library.

For several weeks now, Aslan had been visiting Cair Paravel to see how Caspian was running things, from what he gathered everything was functioning perfect save for one incident.

"Aslan!" Someone called.

The lion turned around and beheld a boy of twelve who like most twelve year old children, had a sense of eagerness amidst the waiting of results.

Nikiv Popov, a recent entry into this world, was wearing brown trousers, white shirt and brown vest. His hair was unkempt but hair tends to be that way when one first awakes from a nap.

"Is he back yet?" Nikiv asked.

"No, but he should be here relatively soon."

The boy nodded. He wasn't satisfied but at least there was an answer. "Do you think my father's alright?"

"I don't know," Aslan answered, "but I do know that if he has something to live for and something to believe in that even if something were to happen then he would be safe."

Nikiv's eyes darted straight into the lion's, and Aslan noticed that Nikiv's blue jay pin, the one his father gave him, was slowly starting to come off his vest.

"You may want to readjust that pin of yours." Aslan said.

Nikiv looked down, "Oh yes, thank you."

The lion nodded in response and turned back around towards the empty hallway.

* * *

"Can I please have a drink of water?"

"A drink of water, is that what you want?"

The boy who asked the relatively simple question nodded. Water, a basic necessity that is so easily obtainable, is taken for granted in places where light never reaches the Earth.

"I'll give you water."

A man in a black iron pressed military suit exited the building and closed the door behind him, leaving the child and the rest of the prisoners in hellish darkness.

Block 11 smelled of feces and mildew that morning as people who barely had enough room to stand readjusted themselves.

"Hey," a prisoner said, "can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sleep is useless in hell." The person disturbing him said.

"Hell is a strong word isn't it?" A voice asked rather matter-of-factly.

The two prisoners laughed.

"Moi droog," the first one said, "I don't think you know where you are."

"I was told a prison. I take it by your accent and use of phrase that you're Russian or at least Slav?"

"Valery Popov," the man said, "to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"You can call me a friend for now, we can discuss my name later."

Man re-entered the room not bothering to close the door, letting light spill into the floor giving just enough light for Valery to see that he was talking to a mouse.

"Who was it that wanted water?" The man asked, a small cup in hand.

"I did sir."

The man turned, seeing a boy in a urine stained work uniform standing in a cell with a woman who appeared to be somewhere in her late thirties.

"Did you ask for this?" The man leaned down and performed the devil's torture, placing the cup just out of his reach. The boy got down on his knees and carefully stretched out his hand. He could just barely touch it.

"Come on," the man said condescendingly, "reach for it!" He laughed, stood up and spitefully kicked the cup away, spilling that sweet elixir onto the floor. He turned for the door.

"You can turn on your little lights now." He said, and closed the door once again.

With a flip of switches, small halogen light bulbs gave each person some light. You couldn't read in it but you could at least see what was in front of you.

"So," Valery said, turning towards the mouse, "you're a-"

"You might be better off if you just stop right there sir."

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend." Popov replied.

"No trouble," the rodent smiled, "just tired of that idiotic phrase." He turned towards the door seeing the boy's hand still reaching out. "If you'll excuse me for one moment."

He scurried over to the cup and gently pushed it so the boy could reach it.

"There's not much left I'm afraid." The mouse said, a bit disheartened.

The boy took the cup which still had a drop of water left, and handed it to his mother, who was like him, dressed in urine stained work clothes and had unkempt hair.

"Thank you," she said, turning towards both of them.

The mouse bowed in respect as usual. The boy turned back towards him.

"I've never met a talking mouse before."

"Well," the mouse replied, "I've never met someone so selfless. May I ask your name?"

"May I ask yours?"

"Reepicheep," the mouse said, bowing again, "and you are?"

"Isaac." The boy answered.

Reepicheep smiled and laughed inwardly a bit, "Do you bring joy to your house?"

"I'm sorry?" Isaac asked, a bit confused, finding the question a bit odd.

"Do you bring you bring joy to your house? Laughter, amusement, something to look forward to?"

"I don't think I understand."

"It's what your name means," Reepicheep said, "laughter, joy. Bet you didn't know that."

"No," Isaac said, "I didn't. What about you, does your name mean anything?"

"Not really." The mouse said. "I'm almost certain a islander came up with it."

"Why is that?" Isaac asked.

"Because only an islander could come up with such a name."

The mother sat the cup down, her hands a bit shaky and her eyes sleep deprived but nevertheless a smile of curiosity and hope was on her face.

"Do you like your name Reepicheep?" She asked.

"I wouldn't change it if that's what you're implying." The mouse said, "If I were to guess yours I'd say it was Sarah."

"It is." She said. "How did you know that?"

Reepicheep shrugged, "Call it a lucky guess, stroke a genius, what-have you."

He looked a bit more closely at the two of them, something about Sarah's eyes and shakiness made him search for a reason. He turned to Isaac and noticed a similar problem. Both of their eyes were tired, their hands were shaky and in a certain light, their skin was slightly discolored in some areas.

"May I ask a few questions?" Reepicheep asked.

"Only if we get to ask some." Sarah said.

"Fair enough, do you want me to go first?"

Sarah nodded.

"How long as it been since you've last eaten?"

"Three days." Valery called. "It's been three days since we last saw food. If you don't hurry someone might snatch you up."

Reepicheep laughed, "I highly doubt that."

"You'd be surprised." Valery said.

"So," the mouse turned back to the pair, "it's been three days since you've eaten and how long has it since you've bathed?"

"Three months." Sarah said. "That's how long we've been here."

She turned away for a moment to cough up blood and mucus. She rolled up her sleeve revealing a serial number on her forearm: A19013. Isaac stretched a moment and gravity being what it was, his sleeves rolled down just enough for the mouse to see the number '1' crudely tattooed on as if by an amateur.

Across the hallway a man was mumbling a hymn to himself in Hebrew. Reepicheep could not see him, for the lights were dim but he could hear him and from he guessed it wasn't a good song to be singing.

"Does anyone know what that man over there is saying?" Reepicheep asked.

"We walk the streets of silence." Valery called over again. "It's something he sings whenever an execution is about to take place."

"Does he have psychic abilities or something?" The mouse said believing it to be a fiasco.

"I think so." Valery said.

Sarah and Isaac looked up at their light bulb, it was slowly but surely going out.

"Why are you here Reepicheep?" Sarah asked, closing her eyes and rubbing her hands together.

The mouse stood silent. He felt that his answer would prompt a chain of rage, excuses and resentment. Instead, Reepicheep walked back over to Valery.

"Mister Popov," the mouse said, "I am pleased to tell you that your son is safe."

Valery's chest moved down, "I've been waiting for some good news like that for a while now."

"Well it's here." Reepicheep looked up at the cell lock, deciding whether or not he should pick it or not, nevertheless, he pulled his blade anyway.

"May I ask a personal question?" Valery asked.

"As long as it isn't offensive." Reepicheep said, scaling the cell door.

"Why?"

"Why what sir?" The mouse said, reaching the lock and fitting his blade into the keyhole.

"Why the sword, the feather, _you_ in the first place?"

Reepicheep laughed as he turned his blade's hilt, using it as a lockpick, "Having trouble with the whole talking mouse thing?"

Valery nodded.

"Well," Reepicheep said, pausing a moment to listen to the lock's mechanics, "think of this way: you're in a cell in a prison that barely feeds and bathes you, you're sitting decrepitly, and I just told you that you're son was still alive. I personally don't think you care if I'm a talking mouse or not. I could be a talking moose and you'd still listen to me because you so desperate that you'll believe anything. Is that right?"

"Well you don't have to be so condescending about it." Valery said with a huff.

"Apologizes sir," the mouse said, "but to be fair, you did ask."

"Touché."

The lock clicked open. Reepicheep, blade in hand, jumped down to the floor.

"Well," Reepicheep said turning towards Valery again, "what are you waiting for. Let's go!"

"I somehow knew it would be that."

Reepicheep turned and saw Isaac, looking at him as if he had placed him and his mother there. The rodent sighed and although it wasn't the first time he played someone off like this, it was the first time he didn't mean anything by it. Out of respect, the mouse walked back over.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I only came for him."

"Let me guess," Sarah said, "you can't take anyone else with you."

Reepicheep nodded, "That is the situation at the moment."

Sarah laughed out of insanity. "The situation at the moment," she said, "is that we're dying in this fucking hell!" She beat her hand up against the wall, not caring if it bled. Her tears were like weights and Reepicheep was straining to hold it up.

"You know," Isaac said over his mother's grief, keeping consistent eye contact with the mouse who couldn't stop staring at Sarah.

"I'm perfectly okay with it. Being forgotten again. That's what they all do anyway."

"Those who forget are fools." Reepicheep said.

The door opened again. The same man as before entered. He strode into the place as if he commanded the world.

"Stop that crying!" He shouted, having half a mind to open the door and beat her down. Instead he grabbed the cage and shook the bar, sending a rattling sensation of fear down to Isaac's spine. Reepicheep curled himself up next to the large door and noticed a Colt .45 revolver in the soldier's left hand pocket.

"I said, stop that crying!" The solider shouted, his German accent butting in a bit. Sarah wouldn't stop, she was to heartbroken and too weak to care. All she wanted now was peace and with Reepicheep's denial of salvation she was content to have any sort of escape.

"Do you want this to be how you die?" The German asked, pulling the revolver out.

"Yes!" Sarah screamed. "Just kill me now so this evil can end!"

"Very well." The German aimed his weapon and fired without blinking. He turned towards Isaac.

"Because of her insistence," he said, "you shall join her." He aimed his weapon and out of spite slowly applied pressure. Isaac didn't flinch, he didn't move, he just looked him in the eye, and admittedly, Reepicheep smiled as he slowly stood up about to take the defensive end when he heard Valery call him over.

"Friedhold!"

The German moved his pistol slightly to the right, wasting a bullet to the wall.

"Who calls?" Friedhold asked.

"It's me you idiot." Valery said.

The German turned militantly towards Popov's cell and walked towards it.

"What is this gate doing open?" Friedhold asked, wolf-like eyes staring deep into Valery's calm veristic face.

"It wasn't locked properly." Valery said. "Now do yourself a favor a leave the boy alone."

"Oh yeah," Friedhold replied, edging him further, "what happens if I don't Rabbi?"

Valery turned towards where he perceived Reepicheep to be, he was three seconds from having a pistol barrel in his face and was not looking forward to that pit in the yard.

"Then a certain someone isn't going to be happy."

Friedhold looked towards his left shoulder, noticing that Reepicheep stood there blade extended pointing to the most lethal part of the neck- the jugular vein.

"Alright," Friedhold said, seeing no room for cooperation, "you win." He sheathed his holster but th mouse did not sheath his blade, for he had the right to be suspicious.

Friedhold turned towards the door, whistled and cried, "Kilian!"

A man who appeared much younger than he was rushed to the door. He wore a similar dress as the other German save for a helmet.

"Lead them to the showers." The German said.

"Yes sir." Kilian replied. "Everybody up on your feet!"

Reepicheep sheathed his blade. "Good, you finally have some common sense."

"Thank you for noticing." The German said.

Kilian unlocked each person's door and filed them single-file in a line. Valery was somewhere in the middle while Isaac lead the group. Reepicheep took advantage of the opportunity to jump onto Valery's shoulder.

"Alright," the mouse said, "now's our chance to get out of here."

"I don't think that's going to happen Reepicheep." Valery said, voice less optimistic as he exited the building.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Valery said.

They exited. Fathers, brothers, sons, mothers, sisters and daughters left the abyss of malice and entered the unwelcoming light. It also conveniently began to rain.

They passed the ancient domiciles of workers who were just as lame and desperate as they were. As they slowly made their way toward the barracks and kitchen, Reepicheep saw a large fence, a large empty ditch and noticed a very pungent smell.

"Smells like rubber." The mouse said. "Is someone making something?"

"You could say that." Valery replied.

A train pulled in slowly. Crowds of mass confusion and ordered chaos could be heard as they continued toward their destination.

Reepicheep noticed that people did not have any luggage to speak of but were dressed in their seemingly best clothes."Curious," the mouse said, "as to why no one brought luggage with them. I'm assuming they issue some clothes out."

"You could say that." Valery repeated.

Snow began to fall gently onto the ground like some petty assurance.

"A bit warm for snow." Reepicheep said. "Must be your climate."

Valery nodded, "You could say that."

Isaac approached a building labeled 'IV' and walked through the doorway. Everyone else followed suit.

"I bet you are looking forward to this shower," Reepicheep said once Valery sat down on a bench and began undressing, "but we still have a chance to get out of here."

"No we don't Reepicheep." Valery said. "Not me anyway."

"Again," the rodent said, "what are you talking about?"

Valery sighed, "You'll see."

A man who looked slightly better than the majority of the group opened a large steel door on the other side of the room. People flooded in like sand in an hourglass, Valery and Reepicheep included.

"Well," the mouse said climbing back on Valery's shoulder, "if you have to be packed like sardines then you have to be packed like sardines, am I right?" He laughed at his humor.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Valery said.

"Why, what's got you so worried?" The mouse asked.

Isaac, who was toward the back, fought the flow of traffic to make his way to the front.

"Get me out of here!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry," the man operating the door said, "but I can't let you go."

"I don't want to be here!"

"Do you think I like this job?" The man at the door said. "I hate it, but I like being alive so I do it, now if you'll excuse me."

He slowly shut the door, Isaac pushed his weight up against it, fighting the system. The system was winning. Reepicheep jumped from shoulder to shoulder and in one fluid motion, severed the doorman's big toe and stuck the landing. He and Isaac slipped through the crack in the door and with a little bit of intimidation the man continued to hold the door open.

"Mr. Valery!" The mouse called enthusiastically. "Time to go!"

Just as they had did once before the Jews rejoiced in their deliverance from evil. They were so thrilled that no one had the strength to move, even if they wanted to they couldn't anyway. Hence the problem of hourglasses. Too many grains of sand going in too small an opening.

Isaac grabbed his clothes and began putting them on. He was almost dressed and ready to bolt out of the room and back toward his cell when he heard fatal footsteps.

Friedhold entered the room with the sole intent of murder. "You," he said, looking at the doorman, "what happened to your toe?"

"Ask the rodent!" The man said.

Reepicheep stood there smugly, "I take it you didn't hear me when I said that I would be very unhappy."

"I take it that you didn't hear me when I said I don't give a shit." Friedhold said.

He raised his pistol, aimed it, fired, and waited.

The mouse said nothing except walk slowly towards Isaac who lay slumped on the bench. Blood dripped onto the floor like rain does on a sidewalk. Reepicheep looked up at him, this boy who was as beautiful and innocent as a robin and touched his hand.

"Do you bring joy into your house?" The mouse asked.

He received no answer.

Friedhold raised his pistol again, aimed, fired, and waited. Reepicheep raced over to the door just as it shut.

"Mr. Valery!" He called.

"He can't hear you." Friedhold said.

Reepicheep turned towards him, "Why can't he?"

The German laughed, "You'll see."

Screams of regret, fear, remorse were followed by shrills of panic, confusion and a fierce thunder.

"Reepicheep!" A voice called from inside.

The mouse rushed over to the door and scaled it. "Valery, is that you?" He asked, positioning himself between the door and the lever that held it shut.

"Tell my son," a breath, "that I- love him."

Reepicheep began to push, extending himself as much as he could, using his hind legs for leverage. Three beats on the door in succession.

Friedhold laughed, "So begins the age of German supremacy."

Reepicheep fell to the floor, the strain was proving too much. "Misery Valery," he said softly, "I'm so sorry."

Friedhold laughed again, "You apologize to dead men. How sweet."

"The dead live through those who live." Reepicheep said, "He, they," he slowly stood up, "every single of them were better men than you."

Friedhold shook his head, laughing a bit more. "I can't believe you fell for their so called 'sympathy'."

Reepicheep rolled his eyes, "They weren't wyvrens you idiot."

"Oh," Friedhold said smiling, "then what were they then?"

"Human beings." Reepicheep said very matter-of-factly, "I don't think you grasp the concept of it. For if you do, then you wouldn't be standing here."

"Where would I be standing then, rat?" Friedhold asked.

Reepicheep's eyes grew about three sizes. He pulled his blade, charged and mercilessly attacked him. When the solider was on the ground the mouse got into his face and spoke in a voice not his own.

"You dare demean me to that?" Reepicheep said. "I am a mouse, and to answer your question _sir- _" he aimed his blade at the man's jugular vein, there were no sympathies this time. "You should be standing in that room," he let the blade pierce the skin, blood slowly trickled out. He continued:

"Sleep in the dark recesses that you call swift justice and starve in the room you built." He slowly moved his blade deeper, cutting into tissue and ripping muscles. Friedhold was still alive- but just barely.

"Take your justice," the mouse said, "and die with it." He finished the rest in one sweep of the hand.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Nikiv asked.

"Well he's going to a very dangerous place," Aslan said, "it could be hours before he returns."

Nikiv turned towards the library, seeing that Caspian was reading a book on seafaring and that Peter was engrossed in one about Narnian political law.

"I hope he's alright." The boy said. "He seems likeable."

"That's because he is." Aslan replied. "He should be here any moment now actually."

The mouse appeared via adjacent hallway. His face was unexpressive, his eyes were colorless and his pride was gone. There was no question that he was a very different mouse.

"Sire." Reepicheep said, bowing at the lion's feet as he should.

"Did you find him?" Aslan asked.

Reepicheep nodded. "He is home."

"So," Nikiv said, "is he dead?"

The mouse said nothing. He simply looked at him and reading him like an open book said. "It's perfectly fine to cry."

"I know," the boy said, tears forming, "I just wanted to see him." His mind formed excuses and his eyes were blinded by tears. He gave in, getting down on his knees and admitting to the fact that his father, his blue jay, was no longer there for him.

"He was all I had left." Nikiv struggled to say. "I'm all alone now."

"If you were alone," the mouse said, "then you'd be in an empty hallway."

Aslan placed a paw over Nikiv's shoulder and almost instantly the boy collapsed into the lion's mane. "Am I meant to live like this forever?" Nikiv asked.

"No one is meant to suffer forever." Aslan said. "One day this will all pass."

"But until that day comes," Reepicheep said, "we must stride forward, eat hardy, and never surrender."

"Well put sir." Aslan replied, "I shall leave you to talk among-st yourselves." He walked down the hallway.

When he was far enough away the lion let his tail drag the floor, allowed his heart to break and permitted tears to fall from his face. The mouse watched his master leave as his famous for doing, noticing a trail of tears leading down the hall and out of the place.

Caspian entered the hall, a piece of paper in hand and a glass of water in the other. "Come on Nikiv," he said seeing the boy's tears, "let's see what the others are up to."

Nikiv looked to Caspian then to Reepicheep and seeing the mouse just stand there staring out into space, walked over to him, took a knee and spoke. "Are you going to be alright?"

Reepicheep nodded, "I think so."

Caspian led Nikiv down the opposite end of the hallway. As they were just about to turn a corner Reepicheep turned their direction and followed slowly. "The statement has been given, the message is clear." He said.

"What message?" Caspian asked, turning towards Reepicheep with curiosity.

The mouse looked up at him, his eyes grieved for the world and he still felt like he was there in that place, "We cannot live like this anymore." He walked on ahead, entering a courtyard and proceeded to find the nearest white poppy.


End file.
